The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a substrate whose surface includes a metallic wire, by polishing the substrate surface.
JP-A-2-278822 discloses a polishing method using a polishing liquid including an etching liquid and abrasive power to polish a substrate chemically and mechanically. JP-A-8-83780 discloses a polishing method using a polishing liquid including an etching liquid to polish a substrate chemically and mechanically. JP-A-9-306881 discloses a polishing method using a polishing liquid including an etching liquid without abrasive powder to polish a substrate chemically and mechanically. JP-A-10-125880 discloses a polishing method using a polishing liquid including an alkaline etching liquid without abrasive powder to polish a substrate chemically and mechanically. JP-A-8-64562 and A new Slurry-free CMP Technique for Cu Interconnects published on Semi-Technology Symposium 1998 disclose a polishing method using a polishing pad including abrasive powder and a polishing liquid without abrasive powder to polish a substrate. The publication of U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,341 discloses a structure for detecting a frictional force between a polishing pad and a substrate during polishing by measuring a polishing pad rotational driving force and a substrate rotational driving force.